


Amy Likes Spiders

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: A look into Amy's school life, and the struggles she faces as a spider-lover.





	Amy Likes Spiders

The bell tolled, heralding the end of the school day. The students streamed out of the class, each to their own cliques, much to the chagrin of the teacher who was in mid-sentence. Much like the intertwined strands of a spiderweb, everyone in the class of 3-1 was close to each other.

All, except Amy.

At first glance, Amy was a typical highschool student. She was kind and caring, and had a cute singing voice. However, everyone ostracised her for her most unusual hobby.

Amy likes spiders.

It all started in the first year of school, on one fateful lunch break. Amy was having lunch with her friends, when suddenly, a spider dropped on her plate. Am unprecedented sense of deadly crisis inundated the minds of her friends, and they hastily backed away, screaming incoherently. Soon, a crowd had gathered to observe the commotion. Everyone was panicking, and some had raised their forks and were shouting for the spider to be killed with fire.

In spite of all this, Amy remained calm. She stared intently at the spider. It had injured its hind leg, and was struggling to crawl away. Amy gently picked up the spider, taking great care not to hurt it. Protectively carrying it in her palms, she brought it out of the canteen, and released it into the garden.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon the area. It was soon broken by one of the students, who had stood on the table and started yelling "Amy likes spiders! Wahahahaha!"

Since that day, rumours spread like wildfire. Amy's former friends began to shun her, and no one would ever approach nor befriend her.

As Amy sat alone in the empty classroom reminiscing her troubled past, night began to fall. From the corner of her eye, a strand of silk reflected the moonlight and caught her attention. At the end of the thread was a spider. Its luscious black fur was barely noticeable in the dark classroom. Turning to face Amy, it gracefully extended one of its lithe front legs towards her.

Amy reached out, and held the spider's leg in her hand. A rush of excitement threatened to overwhelm her, and she began to breathe heavily.

It was her first time holding hands.


End file.
